Being Turned Into A Human For A Bit
by Pricat
Summary: After testing an new potion, Frank turns into a human leading to antics as Newt helps him out while being human for a while
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random idea that LadyJambreemon and I were talking about, and I kind of am running with it as it will be intresting to say the least.**

 **Newt makes a pition, tnat can turn some beasts into humans for a bit, testing it on Frank, turning him into a human so he has to teach him stuff like how humans act which should be quite amusing.**

* * *

Newt knew that soon, Florian and Fortescue, Frank's sons would be old enough, to go to Hogwarts but then, the magizoologist realised how chaotic magical beasts could get, if mixed with human students, so was pacing back and forth in tne suitcase making Kayley confused, along with her Threstal friend, Violet.

"Isn't there a way, you could conceal that they're beasts, you know?" she told him, which he liked the sound of deciding to make a potion tnat could turn beasts into humans, making Frank curious along with his sons.

"Don't worry, Uncle Newt's on the case, he always comes up with good ideas." Kayley assured them, as Newt was impressed by her faith in him, seeing it was nearly bedtime seeing Bolt and Kayley leaving the suitcase.

"Relax, I'll think of something, alright?" Newt told tnem.

Frank was chasing Florian and Fortescue because they did not want to go to bed, goofing around, but Newt was helping calm tnem, tucking them into an nest bed.

"You're welcome, as your sons were rambunctious, but I am not giving up." he told Frank, seeing the male thunderbird nod, because he cared about his sons, making Newt get it as he cared about Kayley that way, deciding to try and make that potion feeling Frank nuzzle him as a sign of good luck, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kayley along with Violet and Bolt were awake, wondering if Newt had made that potion getting up, going downstairs seeing her uncle not there, seeing a certain suitcase guessing he was in there, so was going in hearing commotions guessing the beasts were reacting to her uncle trying to make that pition.

"Uncle Newt must have been up all night, trying to do it, but we should make him some tea, maybe some of our beast friends will want to help." Kayley said seeing Pickett agree making her smile.

"Yeah, some tea might help him come up, with ideas." Kayley told them.

Violet and Bolt, along with Puckett were helping her make tea for her uncle, but she hoped he was alright, not upset that he had not finished the potion yet.

"Hey, don't worry as you will get it, as you are awesome." Kayley told him, seeing him drinking tea, making him smile a bit, at her encouragement seeing her feeding Bolt seeing Frank beginning to stir yawning, seeing him curious hearing her explain so he was hoping that Newt was alright.

"He's just working on that potion, but I think maybe he might have got it right." Kayley told him.

"Yes but I need to test it, Frank you up for it?" Newt said to the male thunderbird seeing him nod, as he trusted Newt, knowing he would not let any harm come to them, or let him try any potion if it would hurt him.

She hoped that Frank was alright, seeing it was beginning to take effect, changing him into a human, but Kayley was covering her eyes because Frank without his geathers was naked, making Newt just as surprised finding him a dressing gown, seeing him put it on chuckling which sounded weird, covering his mouth.

"It's alright, you can look now." Newt to,d his niece but saw Frank looking at his hands, noticing they weren't taloned, plus trying to find his tail, making Kayley guess her brother was going to freak out, especially seeing himself in the mirror.

"Hey, it's alright, p,us humans don't have talons for hands, or tails, but we'll help you get used to things while the potion is still in effect, as this is a test." Newt assured him, sitting on the floor beside the now human Frank, rubbing his back gently.

"It's alright, plus this is going to be intresting." Kayley said seeing Tina making her wonder who the guy with feathery orange hair and in a dressing gown was, seeing Newt sigh, telling her seeing her eyes wide, seeing Frank stare as usual, guessing this was a bit to take in.

"Let's go have breakfast, that should help." Newt told him, seeing him nod, tripping over his new feet, screeching like normal.

"We also have to teach him, to walk like a human." Newt muttered helping Frank to the kitchen hoping that Albus did not know, but was giving Frank a piggyback ride which Tina thought adorable.


	2. Human See, Human Do

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope LadyJamboreemon likes, as we came up with this idea last night.**

 **In this chapter, Frank is still getting used to being human, but learning that humans don't eat with their hands, or run around naked, p,us he goes with Newt and Kayley to Diagon Alley, not knowing Nigel, Pickett, Florian and Fortescue spill a certain potion on themselves, making things intresting.**

* * *

"Woah, woah, humans don't eat with their hands!" Tina yelled.

"Tina, this is all new to him, we have to be patient with him." Kayley replied.

It was morning at the Scamander house, and breakfast time plus Frank had been sitting on the floor like he normally did every morning, but Newt had gotten him off there, leading him to the table making Kayley and Tina grin, knowing that he had much to teach the now human thinderbird.

"We know that, but he needs us, to help as this is all steange to him, imagine if we turned into beasts." Newt said seeing Frank amused by that thought, making Kayley get it plus excited as they were going to Diagon Alley for the day.

"Umm, what about Frank, Uncle Newt?" Kayley asked him, seeing Newt unsure, guessing it could not hurt, since he normally hung out in the suitcase, seeing him making a mess with breakfadt, showing him how to use a fork and knife which Kayley thought fun, hoping that they could help him, plus saw her uncle put an napkin around Frank's neck.

"Before we go anywhere, somebody needs clothes, as he can't walk around naked!" Tina said seeing Frank grin.

"S-sorry about that, Ms Porptina, I'm not used to people stuff yet." Frank said softly, in an American accented voice impressing both Kayley and Newt guessing he was soft spoken, which was alright with them.

"We'll help you out, buddy but people unlike beasts aren't covered in fur or feathers, or scales so it's why we wear clothes but maybe something in my closet might work with you." Newt said, softly like when Frank was his normal self seeing Albus there curious, and looking for Sonebody, knowing that he was looking for Frank, as they were good friends.

"Albus, it's alright, Newt turned me human, using a potion but I just look human." Frank said to the male Hippigriff stroking his wing gently, which made Newt grin, because he was doing what he did with scared or nervous beasts n the suitcase, guessing that Frank was more comfortable around his beast friends, than humans.

"It's because the only people he hangs out with is us, but we can help him out." Newt said, as he was getting Frank some clothes to wear, but Albus was just asking Frank questions, making Tina surprised, that Frank could do that..

"Come on Frank, we need to get you dressed, before we leave." Newt said.

He wondered what the humanised thunderbird had been doing, which Frank was keeping to himself for now, because it would blow his wizard's mind if he knew.

"Thank you for helping, as this is a bit weird, but where are we going?" Frank said softly.

"Diagon Alley, where wizards and witches go to shop, but we're going to have fun." Newt told him, seeing Kayley ready, and had fed the other beasts in the suitcase,relieving Newt, as they were leaving but going to London where tne secret passage to Diagon Alley was impressing Frank as they went through, making Kayley and Newt chuckle at his reaction.

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool, but stay away from Nocturn Alley." Newt said to him.

They were hanging out and shopping, plus they were buying some candy at HoneyDuke's, which made Frank excited and had never had candy before, so was excited eating chocolate frogs hoping that things back home were alright.

* * *

Back at the Scamander house, in a certain suitcase, Nigel was burrowing, looking for more shiny things before Newt came home and took them from him, so bumped into the table which had a certain potion on it, spilling it on himself, but also Pickett along with Florian and Fortescue, Frank's sons, making Dougal shake her head at their antics, trying to clean up before Newt got back which was soon.

They were feeling a bit strange, unaware the potion was for turning beasts into humans for a bit, making Dougalcurious remembering that Newt had given Frank some, seeing them beginning to transform like Florian and Fortescue which the other beasts were curious about, sensing that Newt was home, getting out of the suitcase, making him guess something had happened.

"I get the feeling it involves a certain pition, brother." Frank told Newt making him get it, as they were going to the suitcase making Frank shake his head seeing Nigel was becoming human but surprised that Pickett was human meaning he couldn't fit in Newt's pocket anymore for a while, until he turned back.

"We have to lock the spoons, now a certain Niffler is human, as he still is himself inside, meaning he will hoard all the shiny stuff in this house." Frank mumbled which Newt got seeing Florian and Fortescue had gotten drenched in tne potion amusing him Pkus wearing an orange hooded top that made him think of his feathers, until he turned back, into his normal self.

"Puckett's going to be surprised, and not fit in my pocket anymore." Newt said.

Frank got it, knowing Pickett liked being in Newt's pocket, so this could be more I trying, going to talk to Albus walking wobbly because he was still getting used to human feet, and had stumbled a little while they had been in Diagon Alley making the male Hippigriff smile at what his friend was wearing.

"Yeah, we went on an adventure, but some otner beasts spiller Newt's potion on themselves,including my sons Pkus Nigel turned himself human so the house is doomed." Frank told him.

He could hear commotion from the suitcase, guessing that Florian and Fortescue, Nigel and Puckett had discovered what the potion did glad to not be there seeing Kayley playing with Bolt which was cute


	3. Getting Used To Things

"Wow, we're humans like you and Kayley, Uncle Newt, but how?" Florian asked.

"It was the potion I made, and your dad is also human for a bit, after testing it for me." Newt told both now human thunderbird kids who were in pyjamas, hearing rustling from the kitchen.

Kayley saw Nigel holding lots of spoons, forks and other shiny things, making Newt face palm knowing they might look human but they were still them inside, no amount of pition could change that of course.

"Nigel, give me the shiny things, as we need them, alright?" he said to the now human Niffler making Kayley amused but saw Pickett staring longingly at Newt's jacket pocket, which was where he always resided making Kayley realise what he might try to do, try to get into her uncle's picket, stopping the now human bowtruckle from doing that.

"I know you want to climb into my uncle's jacket pocket, but turning human, you're bigger in size and you might hurt him, and I know you don't want to do that." she said seeing him get it impressing Newt.

"Thanks, as I knew he might try it, so let's try and calm things down," he told her.

Frank was calming his now human kids down, before bed plus Dougal was helping him, since she was good with young beasts, but saw Newt chasing Nigel around, seeing Puckett help stop him, grabbing the house keys from Nigel's hands.

"Nice try, but we have to teach you how to fit in, like what we're doing with Frank." Newt told him.

Kayley grinned as they were going to bed, as they were tired out, from today seeing Newt tired out from dealing with things, as she was changing into pyjamas seeing Bolt nuzzle her, while she was telling him.

* * *

The next morning, Kayley was surprised being woken by Florian and Fortescue, making her surprised guessing they had woken early compared to Frank, guessing they just wanted to play right now plus trying to find wands, making her nervous knowing Newt had a wand, which if she was not allowed to touch, then Florian and Fortescue couldn't either.

"Come on we have to stop them, as they could get hurt, or in trouble, if they do get their hands on a wand." Kayley said to Bolt.

They saw Frank catching both Florian and Fortescue, as he was calming tnem down, feeling bad they had almost women tne who,e house up, seeing Newt up but making himself tea, hoping things were alright, checking on Nigel and Pickett seeing Pickett asleep on tne couch, which was cute with a blanket around him knowing the other Bowtruckles had noticed, that Newt had not had Pickett in his pocket.

He could hear noises in the kitchen, seeing Nigel in there sitting on the floor with shiny things around him, making Newt sigh, seeing cutlery on the floor and Nigel happy.

"Nigel, you better put them back before breakfast, alright?" he told him firmly, making himself tea, to wake himself up mentally hoping antics weren't waking the other beasts in the suitcase, seeing Albus asleep, making Frank enter in pyjamas, compared to yesterday which had been amusing, to say the least.

"Will tne Ministry of Magic be mad at you, because of this, or try to take the suitca"You se from you, like what Grinwald tried, when he was running MACUSA?" he asked softly, making Newt get it, Frank was scared sighing rubbing his back gently, knowing even as his normal self, he got worried.

"You should not worry about that, it's my thing to deal with, plus Tina can help." he assured seeing him get it.

He then saw a sleepy Pickett enter, hugging him, making Newt smile because he knew"Umm Newt, he was finding this odd, knowing he liked being around him, so was making him tea, which tne now human Bowtruckle was drinking, seeing Nigel getting ideas, because Pickett could still open locks, so Newt had put a lock on tne cutlery drawer meaning he could not get tne shiny things out.

"Umm Newt, somebody might tempt Pickett, into opening a drawer." Frank whispered, so Nigel could not hear.

"If Nigel asks you to open locks for him, don't as we're trying to tame him a bit." Newt said, seeing Pickett nod.

"Good boy, we should make breakfast soon, you know?" he said.


	4. Calming Things Down

"

 **A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and know that LadyJamboreemon is enjoying this and thanks to her for reviewing.**

 **In this chapter, Newt is clipping Frank's finger nails, as they're too long, plus has an idea involving Nigel's thing with shiny things.**

* * *

Come on, you need your finger nails clipped a little, because they keep catching on things, plus I have to do the same with Pickett like toilet train him." Newt told Frank.

"Wait, is it because I scratched up the couch, when I had my finger claws?" Frank asked softly, making Newt get it, knowing in the past, Frank would get on the couch, where Pickett was and beginning to stir.

"No not because of that, because they're getting sharp, and you might scratch somebody or me, if we leave them like that." Newt told him getting his nail trimmers out, cutting his nails making Frank squirm a little because he hated how it felt.

Pickett was watching this, knowing that Newt did the same with him, and was was curious but afterwards were making breakfast and tea, with Frank and Puckett's help despite stumbling over his feet a little, so Newt would help the now human Bowtruckle get used to his new feet.

"Good boy, as tea and toast will help us wake up, you know?" Newt said, seeing Frank nod seeing Nigel join them having his five shiny things, that Newt had given him.

"Good you're being calm, which is good." Newt told him, seeing Pickett with a blanket around him like a cloak, which Frank thought cute, guessing it was a comfort thing, like his attachment to Newt, so was letting him be.

"Wow, things are calm, plus Nigel did not steal anything, but Pickett looks cute in that blanket, and guess he's attached to it, like you since he loojs like a kid." Tina told him seeing Newt get it ruffling Pickett's hair gently.

"Uncle Newt, Florian and Fortescue are running around, with a certain suitcase, wanting to open it!" Kayley said making Newt worry grabbing it from their hands, relieved that they had not opened it.

"You two know better, than to open the suitcase." Newt told tnem.

"Sorry Uncle Newt, we weren't going to do it, honest!" Fortescue told him.

"Go have breakfast, alright, as Nigel and Pickett are in tnere." Newt told them.

* * *

Newt was helping Kayley with learning spells in his den, hoping that things were not chaotic, out there, plus Albus was keeping an eye on the others along with Frank, plus Newt had helped calm him after he had a panic about something, so was hearing him talking to Pickett guessing the Bowtruckle youngster wanted to be aroubd him.

"I'm busy with Kayley, but I'll be done soon, alright?" Newt assured him as he let him be since Newt was working on his emotional attachment with him, plus saw Nigel on the couch, getting an idea as a jewellery shop needed help, knowing the human Niffler would be good at that, relieved no banks were looking for help, or there would be trouble.

"You're thinking of letting him do it, right?" Kayley asked, seeing Newt agree.

"It might help him have control, you know?" Newt replied to him.

He was seeing that Pickett had went into the suitcase, going after him, hoping the other Bowtruckles did not see or they would get curious, or make fun, so found him sitting beside where his friends were, with that blanket around him sitting beside him.

"Oh Pickett, it's alright, as it is a bit strange being human for a while, we can still hang out which is alright." Newt assured him seeing Pickett hug him.

"I-I guess Newty, but it's just odd, plus the others will laugh." Pickett replied to him.

Newt grinned at that, hoping that things would be alright, hoping that no other witches or wizards especially the Ministry of Magic would find out, or they would have a field day.


	5. Hopping Them Up

"Pickett, hyper down, as it was a bad idea to let you try candy, especially before bedtime, along with Florian and Fortescue!" Newt said as Nigel was amused because it was funny.

It was nearly ten at night, but Kayley had let Florian, Fortescue and Pickett try candy, because they had been curious and since they were human now, she figured they'd had to know these things, plus they would get sleepy soon, seeing Newt shake his head at his niece's idea, knowing she had tried to help.

"I got Florian and Fortescue, you take care of Pickett, you know?" Frank said to him.

Newt saw that Pickett was getting sleepy, which was good, because him on a sugar rush bothered him, because before, he was used to eating bugs, knowing the other Bowtruckles would flip because turning human, Pickett might make them nervous scooping him up gently going to the couch, which Tina had fixed up for Newt, but he did not let any beasts on it like before.

"How're you feeling after having a sugar rush, not sick, I hope?" Newt said.

"No, just feeling tired, but the chocolate was good, despite never having it before, but are Marvin and the others alright?" Pickett asked while on Newt's lap.

"That happens when you have a lot of candy, but sleeping will help, plus Marvin and the others are alright, since this is opening up new things for you, along with Frank and Nigel." Newt replied seeing Pickett lie o the couch, wrapping that blanket around him knowing that he needed to teach him and the others social skills.

* * *

Later that morning, Newt was up, but groggy, seeing Kayley and Frank along with Nigel hanging out in the kitchen, making him relieved as he was making tea, hoping Florian, Fortescue and Pickett were alright, after last night when Kayley had given them their first taste of candy, seeing Frank nod.

"They're still sleeping, along with Pickett but it was intresting, their reaction p,us yours ad well, and bet you were helping Pickett go to sleep." Frank told him, making Newt sigh because like Florian and Fortescue, Puckett was young in human years so needed him.

"Oh sure, I can't have a log of shiny things, but Kayley gave Frank's kids, and Pickett candy." Nigel muttered.

"You almost broke into a bank vault in New York, plus Kayley was doing good, getting them used to this stuff." Newt pointed out to the human Niffler making Kayley giggle.

After a bit, Florian and Fortescue were awake, making Frank relieved, because he had been worried after seeing them hypered up from candy, hoping that Pickett was alright, seeing Newt go check on him, seeing it was almost noon, seeing him begin to stir sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good afternoon, boy, as things are calm, but you slept in, along with Florian and Fortescue, but this happens to human kids too." Newt told him seeing him follow into the kitchen, seeing Kayley, and Frank there since Nigel had gone to work at a jewellery store which fitted him, but hoped he would not regret this idea.

"Whoa, you let him get a job, is that a good idea?" Pickett asked him.

"Yes, as I'm deciding to trust him, plus working on his thing with shiny things." Newt replied, seeing Pickett stroking the part of the blanket around him because it had Newt's aura over it, making Frank get it, which was cute.

"It's alright, Pick, I'm not taking it from you, you know?" Newt told him, while making him brunch, making Kayley grin, knowing things were getting good, with some of the beasts being turned human, getting an idea, if Puckett was going to school.

"I don't know yet, Kay, we should wait and see." Newt told her


	6. Holding Down The Fort

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks o LadyJamboreemon for reviewing.**

 **In this one, Tina Phoenix Scamander, becomes human which surprises Frank and everybody, Pkus Nigel's first day of work at a jewellery store goes well.**

* * *

"You alright, Newt?" Frank asked him, but heard commotion as a certain partially sighted thunderbird female spiller a certain potion on herself, making Frank's eyes widen.

"What's wrong, Francis Howard Scamander, is it a panic coming on?" Newt asked, seeing him lead him into the suitcase seeing Tina becoming human, making Newt get it, Getying robes for her to wear.

"W-What's going on, where's my feathers, where's my tail?" Tina said worriedly, making Newt get it, letting Frank help her out, since he was really good with her being partially sighted, explaining to her, what was going on.

"Wow, being human feels strange, you know?" Tina said to him as they were leaving the suitcase, as it was early afternoon seeing Pickett with Kayley wondering who the orange haired female was.

"Wow, Tina, you spelled my uncle's pition on you?" Kayley said seeing her nod sitting down beside her and Puckett plus was getting used to things, knowing Frank would help her, like when they were their normal selves seeing Newt nod, knowing he had to teach her to use a long cane, to help her get around.

"I think we need some tea, Frank you want to help?" he asked him, seeing him nod, guiding Tina into the kitchen letting her sit at the table, making her impressed because she stayed in the suitcase a lot, making them get it.

"Hey it might be scary at first, but sooner or later, you'll get used to it, I promise." Frank assured her.

"I-I guess, as this is all new to me." Tina said which they got, as they were making tea, plus Frank was hoping that Nigel would not get fired from his job making Tina curious, hearing Newt explain to her, about this plus saw Florian and Fortescue who were like her brother's running around and had Pickett's blanket, making Newt get it.

"Give that to me alright, go do something that doesn't involve mischief." he told them.

"They always are like that, uncle Newt, trust me." Tina told him.

He got it, seeing Pickett there, looking for Florian and Fortescue making him and Frank exchange a look, calming him down, p,us he was surprised seeing that Tina was human now for a bit, so was relieved seeing Newt had a certain blanket hugging his leg.

* * *

Nigel was surprised that his job at the jewellery store was going well, plus helping humans find what they were looking for, knowing that Newt would be surprised later when he got back, that he had not tried to touch the shiny things in the store Pkus he had the five shiny things that Newt had given him to help him with that little problem he had.

 _He would be impressed that I haven't gotten fired, or tried to hoard jewellery, besides I have my shiny things at home, and bet certain human beasts have a bet on me, how long I would last without giving into grab bones, as Newt calls it._

 _I bet a lot of commotion is going on back home, since Florian and Fortescue are there, or were awake by the time I left the house which should be intresting when I get back, p,us things are quiet right now well it is lunchtime._

He saw some of the other employees going for lunch, but he had made his own, with Newt's help, plus the wizard had explained to him about behaviour making him get it, so had done well on this, but hoped that Newt was alright, so was eating up.

Later that afternoon, Newt saw him home, wondering how things had went, making Nigel sigh sitting on the couch.

"Relax Newt, I didn't get grabby with things at the store, you can frisk me if you want." he told him seeing Newt get it, proud of him giving him some coins, making the human Niffler grin in delight, seeing Tina human and keeping her brother's under control giving Newt an idea as he needed to get out of the house, so knew both Frank and Tina could hold down the fort, while he and Kayley went out for a bit.

"You sure this is a good idea, uncle Newt?" Tina said nervously.

"I know you and Frank can do it, plus we won't be gone long." Newt assured her.

Frank hoped the second that Newt was gone, chaos wouldn't ensue or his sons wouldn't stir up mischief, seeing Tina shake her head at her adoptive father hugging him since his anxiety sometimes got to him sometimes, so this was helping him calm down realising she was right.


	7. Looking AftervNewt

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope LadyJamboreemon likes and still is reading this.**

 **In this chapter, Newt is feeling under the weather but trying to hide it from the others, plus Nigel is doing very well at his job at the jewellery store.**

* * *

Newt was tempted to put a cowbell on Albus's collar because his friend had explained about it, for helping Tina seeing Nigel getting ready to go to work, hoping that things would go well, seeing that Newt was up but drinking tea and proud of the humanised Niffler for doing it.

"Yeah, I know but bet the others are still sleeping, knowing them." Nigel to,d him, seeing the male wizard nod so was planning things for the others like putting ID tags on Albus seeing Pickett asleep on the couch.

"I gotta get going, but hope the house isn't trashed when I get back, alright?" Nigel said seeing Newt nod sneezing, but hoped it was not anything serious, drinking tea as some more sneezes emerged, just as Frank walked in frowning hearing that.

"Relax, as it was just a few sneezes, I can handle myself." Newt told him.

They were hanging out, plus Frank was keeping an eye on him, just in case as he had heard about a flu bug going around, so would hate for Newt to get it, seeing Florian and Fortescue up, wondering what was wrong, why their dad looked so worried.

"We have to take it easy, as I think your uncle is coming down with something, but is Tina awake yet?" Frank said.

"Nope, but you want us to wake her up?" Florian asked him, seeing Frank shake his head.

"No I'll do it, but go get breakfast." he told them, as they left.

He was going to where Tina was sleeping, but was shaking the blanket like an earthquake, screeching softly, making Tina awake, surprised by that, because she knew Florian and Fortescue did stuff like this.

"Sorry about that, but I was just waking you up, plus Newt has a cold, or that weird flu that's going around." Frank said to her as she got up, following him into the kitchen hearing sneezing, making her worry, sitting down..

* * *

Nigel was in the jewellery store at the counter, when a couple looking for an engagement ring, making the human Niffler excited, because he wanted to help them find what they were looking for, making a smile cross his face.

"Hey there, what're you looking for today?" Nigel asked them.

"We're looking for an engagement ring, sir, as we're getting married soon." the woman said to him.

"Ohhh that's good, as marriage is good, I guess." Nigel told them, showing his suggestions for rings, plus they had picked out a diamond one but that was alright with him, helping them with it, putting it in a gift box for them, plus they had given him a tip making the human Niffler grin.

"That's how it's done, Niffler style." he said to himself softly, so nobody heard, or asked questions hoping that Newt was alright and guessed that Frank was probably helping him out, so was letting things be.

Later that early evening, when he got home, he found Newt on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around him, drinking tea wondering what was going on hearing that the wizard was feeling sick, so the others had made him lie down, against his protests making Nigel get it sitting on the couch, beside him so was telling him about his day.

"That's good, but be careful, as I don't want to get you, or the others sick." Newt said.

"We can handle ourselves, but it's more you we're worried about, as you care about us more than others will ever know in the Wizarding world." he replied seeing Frank agree, along with Tina surprising Newt seeing Tina putting an ice pack on his head, to bring down the fever that was starting.


	8. Turning Back Into Beasts

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus thanks to LadyJamboreemon forvreviewing, and don't know if this story should go on now the potion is wearing off.**

 **In this chapter, the pition wears off, meaning those that were affected by it are turning back into their normal selves**

* * *

Frank was surprised the next morning, noticing feathers were starting to come back over his body, that his hands and feet were becoming taloned again making him grin, guessing the potion was wearing off going to check on Tina seeing it was happening to her too, along with Florian and Fortescue.

 _Oh well, it was just temporary, Pkus pretty sure, that Newt can make another batch, but what about Nigel?_

Newt was surprised that the pition was wearing off most of the beasts that had either drank it, or had it spiller on them, grinning going into the living room, seeing a certain Bowtruckle was back to his normal self putting him into his jacket pocket, and hoped that Nigel wasn't beginning to turn back, leaving the Housevat once.

He was then running into the jewellery store, preparing to wipe memories if Nigel had turned back to his normal self, seeing him there still in his human form.

"Umm, Newt is everything alright, why're you here?" he asked.

"The potion wore off on the others, so was worried, in case you turned back." Newt said so that only they could talk, but hoped the humanised Niffler would be careful, in case MACUSA or the Minstry of Magic foubd out.

"Newt I'm being careful, plus this is kind of fun." Nigel told him, spying Pickett in Newt's jacket pocket hoping being human forva while had not changed the Bowtruckle male a bit.

"That's a good idea, Nigel." Newt said, leaving.

* * *

Kayley was surprised the pition had worn off, seeing that Frank, Florian and Fortescue along with Tina had turned back to their normal selves, wondering if it had happened to Nigel and Puckett, seeing her uncle enter the suitcase, grinning seeing certain thunderbird's nuzzle him gently so they would not hurt him, or Puckett who was in Newt's jacket pocket, knowing the other Bowtruckles would be elated, thinking Pickett had disappeared or ran away.

"Nigel's still a mortal, or an Niffler on mortal clothing, as they say, but let's hope that being human hasn't affected you too much." Newt assured Kayley, making her relieved, knowing Nigel might be upset when the potion wore off.

She was seeing her uncle relieved that things were back to normal of sorts, because dealing with humanised beasts was harder than when they were their normal selves, knowing his niece was right about Nigel because working at that store was having a good impact on his thing with shiny things, so would hate for that to be ruined just because the pition was wearing off, or when it wore off.

"Yeah, but we should wait and see, alright?" Kayley said, seeing Bolt wonder what was going on, unaware of what had been happening, so was letting things be.

"We can check on a certain Niffler, when he gets home." Newt said seeing her nod in agreement, knowing that something was always swiping socks in tne house, but it was some kind of beast, keeping it to herself, because her uncle might find it silly so was going to find out herself first, before telling.


	9. Potion Antics

"How come if everybody else turned back, how come it has not happened to me yet?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know, but it is a good question, but maybe it works differently." Newt replied.

It was later that night and Newt was still up, thinking about things plus kind of missing certain beasts being human, like Pickett seeing that blanket he had always been wearing, giving Nigel an idea, getting the potion and putting it on Frank, Florian, Fortescue and Pickett along with the other Bowtruckles.

"Nigel Illus Scamander, what did you do?" Albus asked him, as the humanised Niffler sprayed some on the male Hippigriff making Frank shake his feathery head knowing Newt was going to flip, making Nigel not get it, hoping things would get crazy.

Newt wondered why Kayley was so excited, seeing that Nigel had foubd a certain pition, making him sigh and was knowing antics would ensue, but they were a family after all.

"Nigel, we should be careful, alright, the Minstry will get mad, and punish Newt, did you think about that?" Frank said.

"They won't, besides Newt can use certain venom, to make them forget, if they do." Nigel replied making Tina sigh, as they were always like this, butting heads.

* * *

"Wow, Bolt did Nigel give you a certain potion, you know?" Kayley asked, as later she realised that her pet was becoming human, guessing Nigel had done it, right now the human Niffler was at work.

"Florian did it, but it's going to be fun, p,us you can help me, you are like your uncle." Bolt told her.

It was nearly bedtime, and Kayley was getting ready for bed, only to find her pet thunderbird had gotten his chubby talons on a certain potion tnat had made Frank, Florian, Fortescue, Nigel and Tina along with Pickett human for a while seeing Bolt excited hoping her uncle did not know, seeing Bolt excited, imagining the fun they could have.

They could hear laughter, guessing Florian and Fortescue were causing mischief, or running rings aroubd zNewt hoping he was alright, getting sleepy making Bolt get it, seeing Kayley out like a light, making him grin hearing Newt muttering mentioning Nigel, and shiny things which was amusing, hoping not to get Kayley in trouble.

Later that morning, Newt was surprised, seeing Bolt had turned human, but in robes, hoping Kayley knew about this, or it would be quite a surprise when she got up, plus he had been wanting to talk to Nigel about keeping his paws or hands off things in the suitcase


End file.
